


No matter the cost

by BlackBloodedGirl



Category: Believe (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodedGirl/pseuds/BlackBloodedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo is taken by Orchestra and Tate is going to get her back... No matter what</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter the cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity/gifts).



> This is a lot less violent than my last Believe fic, but there is still some in there!

Tate woke up slowly, groggily, the light above him threatening to blind him. It was too bright. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was in an alleyway, laying on the now warm pavement, sticky with his blood. He winced and sat up, trying to remember what had happened.  
Then the memories hit him like a 6 wheeled truck going 100mph. Orchestra had found them, and cornered them. One of the goons had knocked him out, and had taken Bo, kicking and screaming. He stood up quickly, whipping out a disposable phone as he ran. He dialed Winter's number, and ran faster to the safe house. Just as he burst through the door, he answered.  
"Mr Tate, what is wrong? Is Bo there?" The other man asked, as Tate looked around. Stanley wasn't on the table. Bo's blanket wasn't laying across the couch where they had left it.  
"We have a problem Winter," he growled into the phone.

~~~

Bo screamed as a man threw a bag over her head, and she felt a prick in her arm as her captor injected her with something. The drug took effect almost immediately, she felt tired. Woozy, and she knocked out almost immediately. All she remembered after the injection was a man telling her she would be OK. While she was unconscious, she dreamt of her blue butterfly.  
When she woke up next, she was comfortable. Warm. She smiled and snuggled into the blanket, holding Stanley close to her face. Then she felt, wrong. She was in a bed, hadn't she been sleeping on a couch at the safe house? She cracked her eyes open and was startled. No, no, no this was wrong. She sat up quickly, still holding onto Stanley, but was met with instant dizziness. She groaned, closing her eyes until the sensation wore off.  
"Tate?" she called out, but was met with a different voice.  
"No Bo. Welcome home," she heard a woman say. Her eyes sprung open, and there in a chair across the room was Zoe.  
"Where's Tate?" she said angrily, tears threatening to enter her defiant eyes. She wouldn't let them. She wouldn't show this woman her tears.  
"Not here Bo. I'm sorry, but he just wasn't good for you honey. Don't worry, we'll take better care of you here. Tate couldn't train and hone your abilities like we can. With Tate you had to sleep in those ratty places. Here you can live in comfort," Zoe said, obviously babbling with excitement at Bo's return.  
"I want Tate," she said defiantly, and a vase beside Zoe began to raise. She grabbed it and clucked her tongue. "Now Bo, there will be none of that. You'll have plenty of time to practice later, and not have anyone get hurt," she said setting the vase back down, "Now I have to go and tell Roman you're up," she said and turned and left.  
Bo glared at the door, making sure the woman was gone before sobbing into her arms. She was sad, and worried but she knew Tate would come and find her. He would save her. Him and Milton. 

Bo heard someone coming towards her room and she brushed away the tear, and glared defiantly at the door as Mr. Skouras entered the room.  
"Hello Bo, welcome home," he said smiling warmly at the small girl in front of him.  
"Go away!" she shrieked and attempted to send a book at his head. He dodged it and frowned at her.  
"Now Bo, is that any way to treat the man who is going to be looking after you from now on?" he asked. Bo glared at him. He kept his calm manner, but Bo could see the coldness in his eyes. "We're going to start working on your abilities today. You have an hour to get ready," he said and quickly left the room.  
Bo kicked the wall. She wanted Tate back. She remembered all to well what they had done to her last time, and she felt her face pale, and she crawled into bed, hugging Stanley as she waited for him to come back.

~~~

"What kind of problem Mr. Tate?"  
"Orchestra cornered Me and Bo. They have her," he spat into the phone, running around the safe house, looking for clues.  
"What do you mean they have Bo?!" Channing shrieked angrily.  
"Some goons came around and cornered her and I in an alley. There were too many, I tried Channing, I really did. They knocked me out and dragged her off," he said, the venom still dripping from his mouth.  
"Where are you now Mr. Tate? We'll come and get you."  
"The safe house."  
"We're on the way. Stay put," Winter then hung up and Tate was left with an empty apartment staring back at him. He felt a worried tear brush his cheek, but he angrily wiped it away. He would not break down. He would find her. No matter the cost to him.

~~~

Mr. Skouras entered the room again, a woman she didn't know right behind him. "Bo, this is Dr. Zeiler. She's going to be testing your abilities today," he said smiling warmly at the woman, who in turn smiled excitedly at Bo. She ran over and grabbed the young girl's hand. "It's so good to finally meet you Bo!" the doctor said with a wide cheshire grin, before pulling her to her feet. "Come on, we have lots of tests to do!" Bo reluctantly followed Dr. Zeiler to a small room with weights in it.  
"I'm sure you've done this test before, but we have to do it again," the woman explained and led her to the table. As Dr. Zeiler went to get a clipboard and fill out a form Bo too a moment to look her over. She had long brown hair, grey eyes, glasses and was fairly pale and short. She was quite pretty, but something about her seemed off. Before Bo could put any thought into it she came over and the first test began.  
"Please pick up that weight with your mind," she said pointing to a five pound weight.  
"I don't want to," she spat and Zeiler frowned at her.  
"Come on Bo, this should be easy for you."  
"I don't want to."  
She frowned further and slapped Bo. "I said do the weight!" Bo shuddered and stared wide eyed at the woman. "No."  
She growled and slapped poor Bo again. Bo then did as she was told, doing it with ease. Then it happened with the 10 pond, then the 15, the 20 and so on and so forth.  
"Excellent!" the doctor clapped and grinned before leaving the room. Bo looked at the woman, now feeling a bit of fear. Where had she gone? What was she getting?

~~~

Tate was looking at the computer screen Channing was working at. "It seems, judging by what the security cams piked up, this is what car Bo was taken in," she said pointing at the picture.  
"And that helps us how?" Tate said angrily.  
Channing glared at him. "We can locate the car, and find out where the goons who took it either are, or where they stashed it, which would give us a general location to search in," she snapped. Winter sighed.  
"Now now you two. Leave the fighting for later, right now our concern is Bo, not some petty argument," he scolded. Channing glared, but shut her mouth. Tate was about to say something, but quickly closed his mouth at the look Winter gave him. Besides, the older man was right. He just wanted Bo back.  
A few minutes later Channing shouted, "Got it!" Tate and Winter looked at her and she let go of a small smile, and continued excitedly. "The car is parked in an old warehouse in a business district about 50 miles from here," she said. Winter nodded.  
"That's good, but how do we know Bo is anywhere near there?" Tate said confusedly.  
"One of Orchestra's more secret bases is near there," Winter explained, "Right now we need to find the owners of that car and see if that's the right base," he explained. Tate nodded.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said and made his way to the car. Channing packed up her laptop and followed close behind him and Milton. 

~~~

Zeiler came back with a small machine, and a man. The man was tall and lanky, and worried looking behind his long brown hair. Zeiler sat him down in a chair, and he turned wide and scared brown eyes to her. "Please don't do this, not again," he whispered trying to grab her hand. She shook him off. "Shut up Tommy. We don't want to scare poor Bo," she said smiling at the ten year old. Bo shrunk away, and looked at Tommy, worried about what Zeiler was about to do with her and him. She placed suction cups on his head, and on hers. They had wires connecting them to each other and to the machine.  
"Now Bo, what you are going to do is attempt to penetrate his mind with yours, and Tommy is going to try and resist you. This machine will tell me how much effort both of you put in, and how much of your ability you are using," she explained. Bo shook her head.  
"Will this hurt?" she asked.  
Zeiler laughed. "You, probably not. Tommy, most likely," she said. Bo shook her head again. "Then no. I don't want to hurt people," she said defiantly. Zeiler frowned and stormed over to the little girl. "You will do as I say, or suffer the consequences," she said. Bo glared at her and shook her head again. Zeiler grinned and turned back to the machine. "Are you sur3e about this Bo?" she asked. Bo glared, and Zeiler pushed a button. Instantly Bo felt like her head was going to explode. She screamed at clutched at her head, feeling as if it was about to break in half.  
Just as suddenly as it came, the pain disappeared.  
"You going to listen now Bo?" she asked sweetly. She shook her head, panting at the pain in her head.  
"Have it your way," the doctor laughed and hit the button again.

~~~

They arrived at the house that Channing led them to, but before Tate could leave the car she stopped him. "We can't just go barging in there! We need a plan. This could be a trap."  
Tate shook his head and barged right out, ignoring Channing and Winter's protests.

He pulled the gun Channing had given him and ran up the walk to the door, immediately barging into the main room of the warehouse. Inside there were two men.  
"Don't move!" He shouted and Channing took her place beside him, both of them aiming their guns at the men. Both of them jumped up in surprise, but didn't move after that, after they noticed the guns. Channing ran over and immediately tied their hands behind them. Tate walked up to one of them.  
"Yeah these are the assholes who took her," he spat, remembering the faces. The one in front of him was the one who had hefted her on his shoulder and ran.  
"I though you was dead!" the man cried, "We left ya bleedin in that alleyway," he said and Tate kicked him in the groin as hard as he could. The man's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, only to be hefted up by the collar, by Tate.  
"Where is she?" he growled angrily, spittle flying into the other man's face.  
"I ain't telling ya," he said and glared defiantly into Tate's eyes. This time he earned a punch to the jaw.  
"I said. Where. Is. She?" he roared.  
The man cowered in fear. "Alright! Alright! We took her to a road about three miles from here! We was told ta leave er at a gate!" he said cowering in front of Tate. He dropped the man's collar and looked in disgust. He was a coward, a pitiful, disgusting worm of a man. Tate kicked his across the face and he crumpled, unconscious to the ground. Channing did the same to the other man.  
"Lets go get my girl back," Tate said and stormed out of the warehouse as fast as he could. They would make a plan in the car. Right now all he knew was that he was angry, worried and didn't care about anything as long as he got Bo back.

~~~

Bo panted, tears pouring down her face. "Alright! Alright, I'll do it," she cried as Zeiler went to push the button again. She smiled and clapped.  
"Oh good! Just focus on Tommy's face and try to figure out what he's thinking. Tommy, try to keep her out using the meditation methods we taught you!" she sang. Bo nodded and mouthed that she was sorry to Tommy before beginning. She tried but she could only get one thought from him. 'Twinkle twinkle little star.'  
"Come on Bo! Keep trying," Zeiler said and pushed a button, sending jolts into Bo's head. She tried a bit harder, and soon she could see the strain on Tommy's face. It was obviously painful, and difficult. Bo felt the shocks increase and become more intense and she kept trying. Soon the pain was so bad she could hardly concentrate. She shrieked and Tommy groaned, the battle raging on.  
Then she felt the pressure break. She was in the man's head. He looked at her fearfully, and she grabbed one memory, one harmless memory and then backed out, not wanting to cause him more pain. His nose was bleeding and when she left his mind, his eyes rolled back into his head. She felt bad but she looked to Zeiler. "When he was five, he left a dead snake in his mom's shoe," she spat and Zeiler squealed.  
"Well done Bo! That was the fastest anyone has gotten into Tommy's head!"  
Bo shook her head and brought her knees to her chest, watching as two men came in and carried Tommy's limp form from the room. Bo looked to the woman, and screamed flying at her. She tried to jump onto her back, but she wasn't fast enough. Zeiler spun around to dodge and sent her foot flying into Bo's temple.  
"I don't want to hurt you Bo, but if you misbehave I have to!" She cried and sent her fist into the dazed girl's stomach, making her feel winded and nauseous. Where was Tate?

~~~

"Has everyone got the plan straight?" Channing asked as they pulled towards the gate. Tate nodded, and hopped from the car. Channing and Winter were supposed to cut off the camera's and find Bo's location, leading him there through the use of an earpiece.  
"Can you hear me Mr. Tate?" came Winter's calm voice.  
"Loud and clear," he said back.  
"You're good to go," Channing said and Tate immediately entered the gate.  
"Go through the big door, and then take a left. Then take the third right." She said carefully. Tate set off at a run. At the end of the second hall was where the fun began. He saw four guards milling around. They immediately caught sight of him, and he grinned. They ran at him and he ran at them. He sent a kick forward into a man's gut, then backwards into a woman's. They both grunted and fell, where he kicked them across the temple, rendering them both unconscious. The next man sent a punch at his head and he dodged punching him in the solar plexus, successfully winding him. He kept fighting though and the second man sent a punch into his side, and Tate felt a searing pain that could only mean a fractured rib. He ignored it and kept going. /he punched one of them in the center of the forehead knocking him out and then he felt his legs being swept from under him. The last man straddled his chest and threw a bunch of punches into Tate's face. He felt the crunch as his nose broke and rolled making the man on top of him go beneath him. Now he punched the man in the face and knocked him out. He stood slowly.  
"What was that Tate?" Channing asked worriedly.   
"Nothing, just a small scuffle. Where do I go now?" he asked. A second passed and Channing replied, "Just turn right on the third turn and go straight. She's three rooms down."  
Tate set off at a run. He found a small room with a code on the door. "Channing? There's a code."  
"2976."  
He punched in the number and went in. There was a regular bedroom, with Stanley sitting on the bed. He grabbed hold of the turtle and shoved it in his pocket. He would buy new clothes for Bo later, right now though he had to wait for her to come back. He sat on the chair behind the door and waited.  


~~~

Bo felt pain everywhere. Zeiler had been beating at her, and now she could barely stand. Zeiler clucked her tongue. "If only you would behave Bo! Then I wouldn't have to do this! Only bad girls get punished!" she said accentuating her last word with a punch to the jaw. Bo collapsed just then, and Zeiler huffed throwing her arms into the air. Then she picked Bo up roughly and carried her to her room. She punched in the code and dropped Bo on the bed roughly. "Once you wake up we are continuing, no matter how badly you feel," she said through clenched teeth.  
"I don't think that'll be happening," Tate said and pounced on her back, wrestling the brunette to the ground. He punched her cheek, knocking her glasses to the side. She kneed his groin and he fell over. She got on top of him and went to punch him, but an invisible force stopped her. Tate used the opportunity to roll and punch her in the face. He stood up and kicked her in the head, knocking her out. Possibly even killing her. He couldn't bring himself to care. He ran over to Bo, and smiled at her.  
"Good job kid," he said and picked her up carefully. Bo smiled at him and hugged his neck as he carried her out of the room. They ran into Zoe who widened her eyes in shock.  
"I won't stop you. I never wanted this for her, neither did Roman. Get her out of here, we'll handle Zeiler," she said and moved. Tate smiled gratefully at her and ran to the car, hopping into the back seat with Bo laying across the seat, her head in his lap.   
"You're gonna be OK kiddo, they won't get you again," he murmured soothingly as he stroked her hair. She was unconscious but he didn't care. He stroked her hair, whispering soothing words until they stopped.  
"This is an old friend of mine. He can help," he said and Tate got out of the car with Bo in his arms. He would not release her. Not again.  
~~~

Bo woke up slowly, feeling sore. Mostly her face. She opened her eyes and saw butterflies above her head. She smiled. She knew where she was now. Tate was beside her, smoothing back her hair.  
"Welcome back kiddo," he said quietly.  
She smiled at him and tried to sit up. Tate gently helped her. "How you feeling?"  
"OK, sore, but I'm ok," she said quietly, wincing at the pain moving her jaw caused. Suddenly Tate wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back.  
"I'm so sorry Bo. they won't get you again, I promise," he said and she saw his eyes had tears in them. She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'll protect you, no matter the cost," he whispered and she let go.  
"Thanks Tate," she said and he nodded, thus ending the sappy moment.  
"I better go get Winter. I'm sure he wants to talk to you," he said gruffly and left the room, leaving a chuckling Bo behind.  
~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Trinity for the idea! It was sooooo fun to write this! I hope it came out in a way you like, and that no one was to OOC  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
